At That Age
by frosty wonder ice
Summary: Lucius throws a fit, Harry tries to remain calm, and Draco doesn't much care. Honestly, what were Albus and Scorpius thinking?
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: Characters not mine.

I wrote this in about thirty minutes so it's complete junk for fun. I hope you enjoy. =)

-o-o-o-o-

"What is he thinking? This is completely ludicrous! That boy!"

Harry's brow twitched but he managed to keep his eyes from rolling at the ranting Malfoy patriarch. Instead, he merely sighed and pushed his glasses up to rub at the bridge of his nose, before saying, "Lucius, shut it, all right? Albus and Scorpius are intelligent young men. I'm sure they're fully aware of what they're doing and are capable of handling any situation they come across."

With a _tsk_, Lucius whipped around to face the Auror with surprising speed for a man of his age.

"This is all because of that rebellious brat of yours!" he hissed, eyeing Harry with disgust. "I should have seen this coming, with _him_ hanging around my grandson!"

"Father, _relax_. You are making a scene and that is certainly more distasteful than Scorpius's friendship with the Potter boy," Draco murmured, finally breaking from his state of shock to take part in the exchange. He sent one last worried glance that the Floo board, which displayed the boys' destination as both unknown and untraceable, and then, after clearing his throat, fell into the usual sneering facade. "Scorpius just graduated. Taking a little time to act like a teenager before settling into Ministry politics will be good for him, make him better-rounded and adjusted."

Lucius had regained his composure, having noticed the gawking of others on the Floo platform, but still growled quietly, "Scorpius has spent plenty of time _acting like a teenager_ at Hogwarts, Draco. This _escapade_ could ruin his _career_."

Harry snorted and both Malfoys sent him quick glares.

"Don't be absurd. It will make him more relatable," Draco said with a haughty sniff, ignoring Lucius's annoyed scowl and brushing imaginary creases out of his finely made robes. Then, with a half-bitter smirk, he added, "Being widely seen with the son of _Boy Hero_ here will be to our advantage, of course."

"Glad my son can be of use to you," Harry interjected, giving Draco a forced and quite fake smile and receiving an identical one in return.

"And how long do you think is adequate for Scorpius to be all alone with _the son of the Boy Hero_, hm?" Lucius said through clenched teeth, disregarding Harry's interruption entirely. "One, two months? How about a _year_, Draco?"

"Oh _please_, Father, they're not eloped lovers!" Draco snapped. He folded his arms over his chest and glared sternly at Lucius, fingers of one hand tapping impatiently on the opposite arm. "Scorpius is hardly going to turn up pregnant on our doorstep in a few months, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry had to turn away to keep them from seeing his grin.

"Please, just return to the Manor and tell Mother and Astoria that I will handle all of this," Draco continued, grabbing the back of Harry's robes before he could make an escape. "Potter and I will discuss a plan of action on how to handle _our_ sons."

Lucius clearly wanted to rant and rave some more, and his chest heaved as though he were about to, even in front of the crowded platform, but at the height of the tension he simply glowered vehemently one last time at Harry and then stomped off with a swirl of his robes. Harry and Draco quietly watched him go, both relieved at his exit, and didn't face each other until Lucius was officially through a fireplace.

Harry sighed and supposed he should start the show, not really wanting to "discuss a plan of action" with Draco. He wasn't sure what Albus was thinking, but boys were boys (well, young men, anyway). He himself had certainly got into a lot of trouble at ages much younger than Albus and Scorpius were at now. Harry had only met the Malfoy kid a handful of times, but he and Albus got on well enough, so surely they would be okay together. Wherever they were.

"Well, Malfoy," he started. "I don't know what you want to talk about, but—"

"They've eloped."

"…What?"

Draco huffed in exasperation and glared at nothing in particular. "They've eloped. They're lovers, I've known about it since their fifth year, and Scorpius told me that they were running off together but I didn't honestly believe him."

Harry gaped at him. "Wha… lovers? Huh? Wait… _what_?" he sputtered and tried to wrap his mind around what the unexpected topic, waving his hands in front of him frantically as though it would help get his thoughts across to Draco. "They—that is, you—what… you _knew?_"

"Scorpius tells me everything," Draco replied, sounding all the much like a proud parent. Then he scowled and gave Harry a threatening look. "But I swear on every Malfoy ancestor, _Potter_, I will hunt your son to the ends of the earth if Scorpius comes back with a magic-induced pregnancy!"

Harry could only stare in shock.

And then he just started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no intentions of ever adding on to my initial chapter, but my boredom drove my thoughts in this general direction so I went on another quick typing spree so my oneshot has become a twoshot. This is set the night before Al & Scorpius leave. First chapter is meant for "ahahaha"s and this one is meant for "awww"s.

Please enjoy. :D

-o-o-o-o-

"Al, do you have any plans now that you are finally free of school?"

Harry grinned at his wife's question and, despite his mouthful of dinner, cut in before his son could reply, "Oh, he'll be partying the good life and lounging on our couch for the next two years, I'm sure. Just like his brother."

"Hey!" James protested, taking a playful swipe at his father, who dodged expectedly easily. "I have a job! And I've only been out a year!"

"Yet you're still living with Mum and Dad," Lily teased, flicking a spoonful of peas at her brother.

"It's only been a year!"

"Lily Potter, fifteen-year-old young ladies do _not_ throw food," Ginny chided in the exasperated way that only a mother could, and then turned back to the only quiet family member at the table to whom she had originally addressed—the only quiet family member in general, in fact. "So, Al?"

Albus finished chewing his bite with manners Ginny _knows_ he didn't pick up from her or Harry before quietly clearing his throat and saying, "A quick stop in Paris first before heading east to see all the Asian countries." He shrugged half-heartedly. "Or maybe west to cross the pond. We're not sure yet."

Harry chuckled with a shake of the head. "Big plans then, eh?"

"Who's '_we'_?" James added with a dubious tone and mocking cut of the brow.

"He probably means Scorpius Malfoy," Lily giggled.

"Are you two that good of friends?" Ginny asked, mildly confused. "I didn't think you knew each other that well. He was in Slytherin, wasn't he?"

Albus shrugged again. "It's not that we're _friends_…" He looked up at his mother with a thoughtful frown. "He came over during the summer a few of times, you know."

"Well, visions of traveling grandeur or no," Harry said, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied pat of the stomach, "Whatever you decide to do will be fine." He glanced at his older son and smirked. "Just don't still be around in a year like Jamie, all right?"

"I'm only nineteen!" James huffed, but his pseudo-anger disappeared as he grinned at Albus despite addressing his father, "It's fine even if he's running around with the son of your schoolboy rival?"

Harry snorted. "Even then. Besides, I like Scorpius—his intelligence is a good influence on Al."

"Yes, we know. You can't wait to see his N.E.W.T. scores." James rolled his eyes. "You've only met Malfoy, what? Twice? How could you possibly know if he's a _good_ influence?"

"I think he's cute," Lily interrupted with another giggle.

"You're a twitty little girl," James taunted.

"And you're old enough to not be trading insults with your baby sister," Ginny sighed. Then, as another spoonful of peas flew across the table, "Food is not a weapon!"

"Well, the Malfoy kid seems all right," Harry continued, attention on Albus once more. "If you wanted to travel the world, even if it were with him, that'd be fine by me. But that sort of thing requires a lot of planning, so if you ever do decide to go on a trip, let me know and I'll give you some good names to talk to."

Albus smiled a small, secretive smile.

"Thanks, Dad."

-o-o-

"Papa."

Draco looked up from the book laid across his desk to see his son standing at the study door. "Don't dither, Scorpius. Either enter or leave. No need to hang about in the doorway like an indecisive fool."

Rather than finding offense in the words, a pleased smile stretched across Scorpius's face and he calmly walked the rest of the way into the room, passing Draco and the desk to stand by a window.

"You should be in bed," Draco chastised, ignoring the fact that his child was a bit too old for such parental nagging, and returned to the tome from which he had been reading. "Your grandfather expects an early visit to the Ministry tomorrow. He will want to introduce you to his, ah, colleagues."

"That sounds _delightful_," Scorpius murmured with more than a touch of sarcasm. Draco glanced at him again when he moved away from the window and stood beside the desk chair. "You must give my apologies to Grandfather. I will be otherwise engaged tomorrow morning."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, not in anger but rather amusement. "With what, may I ask?"

"Albus and I have plans to run away together," Scorpius answered softly.

With an undignified snort—something he would never do in public—Draco closed the book in front of him and rose to his feet. "Yes, yes, of course you do. I imagine this is your way of telling me that you will continue to speak to the Potter brat despite having left Hogwarts?"

Another entertained smile. "For a bit more, yes. We are considering children even."

"Won't that be nice," Draco scoffed, gathering up and arranging the items on his desk so that it was tidy, as he did every evening before retiring to bed. "Permanently tied to the Potter line—what a pleasant future!"

"Papa, you like Albus, don't you?"

A sarcastic denial was on the tip of Draco's tongue, but when he met his son's apprehensive grey eyes—so much like his own and yet so different all the same—he instead sighed and answered with a meaningful look, "Albus Potter is acceptable."

Scorpius beamed so brightly that Draco had to look away, recalling when that sunny smile had been on the face of a tiny child—when had his little boy grown up?

As if knowing what he was thinking, Scorpius tucked an arm around his own and squeezed lightly—the tolerable display of a hug in their family and not something Scorpius had done since before leaving for Hogwarts. Then the moment passed and Scorpius drew back, smirking mischievously. "When we leave, I will write to let you know we are safe."

Barely containing a roll of the eyes, Draco strode from the study, saying over his shoulder, "Yes, of course. Now, don't stay up too late and sleep in tomorrow. You know how I hate listening to your grandfather whinge in the mornings."

The smile on Scorpius's face was strangely apologetic.

-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, as his own father ranted and raved and shouted, "Get my cane, you useless elf! We can still stop him at the flooport," Draco sat on the edge of his son's bed and stared blankly at the simple note in his hands, mind empty from shock.

_Don't worry Papa; we'll be okay. _

_Love,_

_Scorpius_


End file.
